My Own Masquerade
by Nightwingstar
Summary: No one’s noticed but someone’s been throwing a neverending masquerade for years now. It’s all in my honor. The object of this masquerade is to find out which person underneath each mask is really me.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, another Impulse story. This is gonna be fun. I wrote this during band camp, I dunno what came over me when I did but it was a feeling of hiding behind a mask.

I haven't updated in a while in, Roses should be coming soon, I have to be an extra in a movie tonight so I can't edit anything until tomorrow. But I got to get back to my summer reading, school's only 3 days away and I still have a ton of work to do. T.T

Enjoy!

Sam's POV

* * *

**My Own Masquerade **

* * *

No one's noticed but someone's been throwing a never-ending masquerade for years now. It's all in my honor. The object of this masquerade is to find out which one is me. I have many faces and many people can take my place, I won't be missed. 

If you can find me, the real me, the masquerade is over. No one has yet to find me as I stand there silent waiting for someone to ask me to dance.

Do you see them all dancing in those elegant dresses? The swish of the skirt, the flap of a tailed tuxedo, each person wearing a different mask. The music laughs with their voices and bodies moving, yet no one sees the girl in the most elegant dress of all. To them, the gown looks nothing more than a plate of rags.

Few men have asked to dance but withdrew at the last moment and few women stray my way. It's lonely here but when they get close, my mask comes on and I greet them so kindly and treat them to their standards and all they end up seeing me for is, girl what's her face?

Now this is not a literal masquerade, I'm in high school, watching people dance along their way to classes and talk happily. And I'm afraid that I will never be able to dance. A car beeps behind me as I run across the parking lot to catch up with someone. They wanted to meet me before school.

I pull on a cheerful mask, to cover my true feelings, and meet that someone. "Sam!" A hand waves over the bobbing heads of the dance floor. I run a straight line through the crowded dance floor to the one who called my name.

"Hey Danny." I beamed at up at the someone. He stood almost four inches taller than me with unkempt black hairand warm blue eyes. "So, any reason you wanted to meet with me this morning?" He nodded at me and looked me directly in the eye; my mask fell for a moment when I saw him frown slightly.

"I wanted to walk with you. I know there's a bunch of people around already but you know, just a friendly walk." He shrugged, adverting my gaze. I nodded and walked with him, it wasn't uncommon now that he just wanted to walk, it was his moment of freedom away form ghosts.

In this masquerade he is only merely talking with me, Danny would never want to dance with me. But who can tell? We're all hiding beneath our different colored masks. "What's on your mind?" Danny asked softly, my mask had fallen and I was unaware.

"I think, I think it would be impossible for me to look into the eyes of someone I loved and not be sure they were looking back." As the words left my mouth, my eyes widened. Had I just told him something that was beneath my mask?

But really, in this masquerade, you can only see their eyes, not much else. And if they don't look back, they can't love you…

Danny smiled sadly at me. "Is that so?" I nodded slightly, how could I put my mask back on now? "There are times I wonder if I can always keep you safe from harm but from your response, I wonder if I missed something."

Yes, for the several years that you've known me, you missed the most important part…

me.

"No," I began, giving Danny a reassuring smile, my masquerade will stay a while longer, "I was just having one of those zoned out moments." I gave him a silly smile and he laughed.

"One of these days Sam, I'm going to catch the real you and show it to the world!" Danny laughed, bringing a camera that hung around his neck to his face to take a picture of me.

"I doubt it!" I laughed, on the inside I was aching. No one should find me. This feeling of emptiness is all I know. Let this masquerade drown me a while longer. Let no one know what's beneath my mask. I stole Danny's camera, laughing and ran towards our first class, Danny hot on my heels.

Let me hide in this masquerade, for I am not ready to be found. Just a little while longer, because I fear, when this masquerade is truly over I will lose all I have gained with this mask.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'll add more whenever I can but I make no promises that I'll update soon. 

Adieu

Nightwing


	2. Chapter 2

Gods. I haven't updated this in forever. I was gonna but my spiral got lost and then I lost inspiration, well not really. I just wasn't in the mood. I have to be in a certain mood to write this. you'll see why.

So please enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

* * *

I stood watching the rain… how sweetly it falls, like something free… like it could dance without anything holding back. As if it enjoyed falling, ditching their masks in the clouds before they fell.

Their pitter-patter was their laughter. It ached. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I blinked and grinned; I was getting good at putting my mask up on a split seconds notice.

_**Flash!**_

"Awww, Sam, I almost got you." Danny frowned, wiping the raindrops off his camera.

"You already have so many pictures of me." I smiled softly as he stepped closer to me. I felt my breath hitch up in my throat. Danny was so close.

"But never like… that." His voice sounded in awe. "I have so many pictures of you Sam, always smiling, laughing but what about you being you? Not the scowling you, not the angry you. Just give me a new look, a serene look, a sad look… something. No, not even that. Just a Sam look. I want to capture the real you. I want to find you." His face was so close to my own.

I grinned at him. "Danny, you sound crazy when you speak like that." If only to hide for a moment longer… "Besides," I pulled the black jacket in my arms onto my shoulders, "there's nothing to find." I hugged him, we did that when we said goodbye, and ran off, waving behind me.

I ached as I felt myself running for my life. I don't want to be found. I slipped several times in the rain, scowling at their laughter. This dance was so close. The dance I constantly danced with Danny. I'm on my toes, I always feel like I'm going to fall.

But it wasn't actually a dance. I knew that much. It was like he was convincing me to dance with him but I was finding excuse not to. I could never dance with Danny, never.

I slipped once more, falling into a large pile of mud. I ignored the mud as I got up; I needed to get to my room.

I hated him. I thought furiously.

The man who stood across the ballroom. His eyes always asking for a dance. And he knew… damn it he knew! He knew that if I danced my mask would fall; he would pull it off and show me what was beneath his own.

But that man had nothing to hide. I knew every part of him but he knew nothing of me.

I hate that man.

But I also love him.

Yes, the man was Danny, the one who came across the ballroom everyday, asking me for a dance.

Decline, my mind would always beg, decline this dance, you want to hide, your masquerade is the only thing you know.

And it is.

It comforts me and tortures me to no end. But I want it to end but I also want it to stay…

I ran through my room door, tossing my mud covered clothes onto the floor and I turned on the water in my bathtub. The second my door closed that mask fell with a clutter onto the floor. No one could hear but I could. The smiles, the scowls, everything was left on the floor, inside that horrid mask.

You often get tired standing and waiting for a dance and you either sit down, go home, or if the masquerade/ party is in your house, you go to your own room. My room is the only place my mask falls and I don't bother to put it back on.

Wearing my mask while I sleep is the hardest thing I have to do. It's so hard, especially over at Danny's. My dreams are nightmares and I have to force them to be pleasant so I won't scream at night. My nightmares have been getting steadily worse, my masquerade has me spinning in circles, I dream of myself with a beautiful purple mask but in my nightmare, when I pull it off, there is chaos.

I scrubbed my face of mud and washed it out of my hair. I frowned. I could never truly escape my mask.

I relaxed in the tub, inhaling deeply, about to close my eyes. They snapped open before they could fully close. I didn't want to close my eyes.

Like I said, it's so hard to sleep with my mask on, even close my eyes.

Today, at school, Lancer wanted to give us a relaxation time. It didn't work out so well.

_"Take a deep breath and get into a comfortable seating position." Lancer ordered at the front of the classroom._

_I sat on top of the desk, Lancer frown and I smirked. I took a deep breath and waited. I leaned far forward, my head almost in between my knees._

_"Now close your eyes." I had heard mutters of 'Am I doing this right?'_

_So I did close my eyes and the world turned black. Small thin lines of orange, red, and yellow like a picture of the highway with all the moving lights, appeared at the bottom of my darkness and they grew in size._

_My left arm began shaking and I realized I wasn't breathing but I kept my eyes closed._

_Someone was calling for help but why? It felt hot in the room and I felt bile rising in my throat... what was going on? Then soon enough, I saw an outline of my figure, screaming out in pain and I realized I was on fire._

_I shut my eyes tighter, my breathing was ragged on the outside I could tell. 'What's up with Sam?' I heard Tucker mutter._

_The fire increased. It burned, as if fire had been set all around me. I heard the screaming once more only to realize it had actually come from my own mouth._

_"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Danny shook me. But Danny, I'm not sleeping. My eyes snapped open but I still screamed. I quieted after a moment. The room was staring at me. 'I always knew she was a freak.' Paulina whispered._

_"Ms. Manson," Lancer said shakily, "why don't you step outside and grasp some fresh air?" I picked myself off the ground, shrugging off Danny's hold._

_My left arm still shook, the searing pain still there. I closed my eyes and took in a deep ragged breath. "Yeah, I'll do that." I told Lancer, picking up my things and grabbing my jacket._

_I walked outside and stood underneath a large oak tree. Just as I leaned against the trunk, pitter-patter could be heard. I leaned away and watched as the rain came from a sprinkle to a downpour._

Which brought me back to now.

I was on my bed, wearing black sweat pants and a purple long sleeve. If only I could escape this masquerade, if I didn't have to hide and show how horrible I am maybe everything would be all right.

I laughed bitterly…

It was and 'if only', 'if only's never came true. I shivered, reaching for my invisible mask. I smiled softly, pulling out a book from my nightstand.

"Hey Danny." I smiled; it was so soft I think he thought it sad. "No pictures. I hate it when you take pictures of me."

"Sam," his echoing voice soothed me somehow, "just wanted to stop by." He appeared, floating in front me, showing me he held no camera. "Do you want to talk about what happened in Lancer's – "

"No thanks, I'll pass." I replied, closing my book and beaming up at Danny. "I'm fine. I guess I just dozed off." But I didn't fall asleep. He and I both knew it. The circles under my eyes were just now beginning to show.

"You look tired, just get some rest tonight ok?" Danny replied, his voice sounded hesitant as if he didn't believe me. He's not clueless anymore is he? He floated closer, pressing a cold hand to my cheek. My smile formed on it's own accord, it came out as if mask wasn't there. I leaned into the hand, so comforting and so dangerous.

This man in front of me always made me seem on my toes, he made me want to rip my mask off, he made me want to dance with him. I hated him and loved him, what a horrible place to be on this dance floor. I leaned away and took his hand in my own. "I will," I replied softly, my mask taking over that real smile as I nodded to him, "I promise."

Danny looked relieved. He pressed his cold lips to my forehead before flying from the room. My mask fell, I suddenly felt broken on the inside. I hated doing that to him. Saying those empty words.

Promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

It's weird. When I write this, I have to feel as if my heart might break in two or worse... and lately that's now...

So please Read and Review

I bid you Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_  



	3. Chapter 3

I don't even know what to say about this chapter... it's very short though...

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

I lay in my bed, silent and unmoving. Staring up into the dark ceiling I think what life would have been like, had I not been afraid. Most likely I would not have met Danny… most likely I would have been sent to a hospital for refusing to speak.

Most likely….

I can't see the moon casting its light into the room anymore. Everything around me is dark. I don't feel the sheets and mattress against my skin. I feel like I'm falling and floating at the same time.

Have I actually fallen asleep?

No, impossible, this is not a nightmare because I'm not afraid of the darkness. I haven't been afraid of darkness for a long time.

It's slightly brighter, as if my clothes are glowing. They feel heavier… as if I were wearing a gown instead of the sweatpants and a long sleeve. I see something purple floating slowly down to me during my falling-float.

I want to reach out for it but I am unsure… I begin to wonder if this is truly a dream… and if it is… why is it so welcoming?

As the purple object floats closer, I realize, it's a mask. It's the beautiful purple mask I always dream about. It lands softly on my face, making me want to smile softly. My body hits something soft and light finally floods in. The room is white and gold. A warm environment for anyone. Silk covers underneath a canopy bed. It felt warm.

Lively orchestral music wafted into the room. How odd, where was I? I got out of bed and hesitantly opened the door. Another warm setting, golden walls, with wooden floors, candles for light. I walked down the narrow hallways, hitching up the purple gown I found myself wearing, to the stairs in hopes of finding the source of it all.

My steps were slow, going down the stairs. I could see people dancing in what seemed to be a ballroom, even this had a warm environment. I can see everyone laughing in their dances, when the music ends, they disappear… where'd they go?

I stop in the middle of the stairs to look at the people pressed against the walls below. They look timid, angry or confused.

_What_ are they waiting for?

**_Who_** are they waiting for?

Are they waiting for that special someone?

The people below are frightening. Their crowd is large among so many numbers. I could not even deem it imaginable. Imagine me, walking through that crowd… impossible. How many smiles would I have to give pushing through that crowd?

How many good mornings or good nights…?

What time is it here anyway?

Where is _here_?

I can imagine monsters beneath those masks. And it's frightening… seeing demonic eyes, the eyes that Danny had when Freakshow controlled him. I can imagine Spectra's evil laugh too…

But…

I suddenly can't remember faces of a few people…

The boy Danny… that's his name right? Did he have white hair? Or was it black?... maybe it was blonde… he had blue eyes right? Or was it red… maybe violet like…

Me?

I can't recall myself either, come to think about it…

And that boy who started with a C or was it T? he liked something… something expensive… how I am I so sure this CT person is even a boy?

Maybe this mask is getting to me… Maybe I've worn it too long.

I reach up and grab my mask, attempting to take it off for a bit, in hopes of a moment of clarity, but to no avail. It's stuck on my face and I can do nothing about it.

_Play in this masquerade a little bit longer_, a voice coos towards me. I can only agree… my mind is beginning to go blank.

Perhaps I'll find someone while waiting for a dance. Like the people pressed against the wall, they find their other soon enough… maybe I'll find mine.

I finish walking down the length of the stairs, making my way through the throng of people towards the front to watch the people dance. As I stand at the front of the crowd, I gaze at all the other people wearing masks. They are silent and always moving. They tend to move their heads from one dancer to another.

What's that?

Between all the moving, blurred faces… I see something clear.

A pair of eyes, unmoving, trained just on me… their expression unrecognizable… so vividly _green…_

* * *

"SAM!" Danny yelled out that morning as he neared Sam's house. An ambulance was in front of it and on a stretcher was Sam, her eyes closed, her body still. He ran towards the ambulance as they closed the back doors and took off.

What had happened to Sam?

_Find me_, Danny could hear Sam's voice say in a ghost of a whisper. _I'm here but not here… I'm playing a fools game I can't escape…_

* * *

My silent chapter... when Sam doesn't utter a single word... Can you tell me what's going on?

_Adieu  
**Nightwing**__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Something to publish after staying home sick. Whoot.

_**Today, you'll meet someone new, and people not so new... you'll see faces you dream of and others you can only imagine... welcome to the masquerade... **_

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

Those vivid green eyes… 

They stare at me across the dance floor, belonging to a handsome face. Does he know me? Is he my special someone?

His snow-white hair falls over one side of his face, like someone familiar… but whom?

"Welcome to the Masquerade!" The voice that cooed to me was now boasting. Everyone stopped and looked at the top of the staircase. A man with silver hair was smiling at us. " I am the Mask Maker, the Soul Taker, please make yourselves at home!" and with a smile, he was gone.

Maybe… he's a ghost…

Like… that boy…

Whispers begin against the wall and the dancers start dancing again and the handsome face male is right beside me. How is he able to stand next to me so fast?

"I found you…" he beamed at me, placing a gloved hand on my cheek. His smile was so sincere, his vivid green eyes were so happy behind that black mask. I smiled too, I don't know why but I did. And when he withdrew his hand I saw that his glove was wet, I had been crying.

"Just when I find you, I must go." He took a step back and let a ring of light engulf him. I wanted to cry out, plead him to stay.

But where was he going?

A second later a boy with the same face was looking at me behind a white mask, his eyes, wide, a piercing blue, his raven black hair messy and unkempt like the boy before him. He was standing in the same place the snow-white haired boy was but now he was different.

"Sam!" this boy exclaimed, excitement written on his features. He hugged me close, I went stiff, unsure what to do. I felt his love for me, so warm and comforting, I felt myself release my tension. He missed me like the other boy… but who were these two?

He pulled away and cupped my face in his gloved hands. His touch was as gentle as the other… and he kissed me…

My mind reeled, a boy was kissing me, he cared for me… why did he care for me? What did I do to deserve this?

"I… I don't understand." My voice whispered when he pulled away. "I don't know you… I can't look into your eyes and truthfully say I know you…" His blue eyes widened, his hands dropping to my own.

" I – I suppose that would make sense then…" He trailed off, his eyes holding a sad knowing look. "It would make sense when I saw you, you weren't looking back…" I looked away, those last few words seemed familiar. He kneeled and kissed my hands to catch my attention. I looked down at him as he looked up with hope.

"Then let me get to know you, allow yourself to know me. Give me time Sam, give me the light of day to remember me." He kissed my hand once more, "I want you to remember, I don't even care how selfish I sound… just let me stay by your side."

"I will…" My voice whispered. He stood up to caress my cheek with his gloved hand, a loving smile on his lips.

"I'm pleased to meet you then, I'm Danny – " The boy began, his soft hand making contact with my cheek. A flash of light made me shut my eyes.

"Phantom." I opened my eyes and saw the white haired boy in front of me now, his thumb gently brushing my skin. He pulled his hand away and bowed to me. "My name is Phantom."

"Where did that boy, Danny go?"

"He will come when I go…" Phantom looked distracted. "Will you let me stay like Danny?"

"Yes…"

"…Then tell me about yourself." He smiled broadly at me, taking my hand and leading me towards the surprisingly empty balcony. "Tell me what you dream, what you love… tell me what you think of. Tell me who you are."

"Why?" My mouth parted in confusion. He grinned at me.

" I want to capture you in a painting." His smile was so sincere, I could remember something about the boy who looked like Danny, he held an object and grinned, _'I wanna capture the real you in a picture.'_

"I suppose…" I looked up towards the sky and saw black with a hint of green and bright white stars. "I want to learn how to dance…" I glanced at Phantom, watching his expressions change every second. "I want to dance like them and laugh like they do…"

"I cannot teach you how to dance alone…" He said hesitantly. "Danny will have to teach you too… but tell me… why do you hide behind that mask?" Phantom reached out to gently touch it.

"It is the only thing I know." I turned away. Phantom grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. His expression saddened by my words.

"Then know this," he brushed his lips against my own, "know me…"

"I will…" I nodded leaning by body against his, letting his body be my comfort.

* * *

"Tuck! I saw her! I saw Sam!" Danny wheezed, holding the pain in his side.

"Yeah, we all did, we visited her in the hospital before you were attacked!" Tucker frowned at his best friend. "I know you miss her man, but don't go all loony on me.

"No! That's not it! When I went ghost, I went somewhere and she was right in front of me wearing a mask – " Danny passed out, for Danny Phantom had exhausted his strength…

* * *

I've been here for three days…

Phantom stays with me unless Danny is around…

And now… I want both of them with me… I want to know more…

The questions of Phantom… What happened at school by Danny…

Why do Tucker and Valerie sound so familiar?

I'm getting used to the light that makes them switch places, but even so, I still find it frightening…

"I must go…" Phantom apologized to me just as I was about to answer his question.

I latched myself to him.

"No, please don't go, stay here, stay with me, I don't want you to go because I'll get lonely…"

"Danny will be here soon…" Phantom gave me a sympathized look.

"I know, but for that moment that I know that neither of you are here… it's very lonely. Phantom, I don't want to be lonely anymore." I cried out but it fell on deaf ears… the flash of light came… and Danny stood, surprised that I was holding onto him…

it gets very lonely in this masquerade…

knowing that Phantom can't stay…

knowing that Danny can't stay…

I would be content if they would stay with me…

…at least until I'm ready to dance…

* * *

Can you capture Sam in a Picture?Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_  



	5. Chapter 5

Well this took forever... I hope it still has the same atmosphere since most of this was written a long time ago...

**_Today you will learn about something they dream of..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

They are fighting…. 

Why would they fight? I can only watch as the frightening flashes come more often…

Danny would be here one moment then Phantom the next and then the process would repeat again in no time.

"He's jealous." Phantom stated, telling me Danny was sleeping on the other side. What was the other side anyway? I didn't question him.

"Why?" I asked Phantom calmly. How many days had this fight been going on? I've lost count of the weeks I've spent here.

"He misses you terribly. He wants to be with you every waking moment but he cannot. He has school and has to sleep, I'm the one who spends the most time with you and he is jealous of that."

"I think I understand." I said slowly. "But why does he come when you go?"

"I am his other half, in a sense." Phantom laughed lightly, his eyes sad. "But we are really two people, hopefully you've remembered that…"

I remained silent, watching him sigh at the black and green sky. His green eyes seemed hopeless, like his one want could not be fulfilled. I thought, what was he talking about?

And then, I heard laughter. I saw a grin from a male African and I had a memory of feeling myself scowl. I remember a boy in green and red and Phantom, wearing a different outfit with a bed sheet.

"I call the fun Danny." I whispered, feeling a rumble in my chest, recognizing it as a soft laughter. Phantom's eyes lit up like the stars above when he heard my voice.

"You remember!" He laughed, placing his hands on my waist and lifting me into the air, spinning the both of us around in circles. When he set me down his expression had turned sad once more. "But you see, at that time, we were split in half by our personalities too. So we weren't all quite sane. Danny doesn't realize that we are essentially two different beings that live in one body."

"That must hurt." I said suddenly, interrupting his speech to me. Phantom shook his head.

"It doesn't not in the way you're thinking. We have plenty of room but what I want is something that Danny thinks is already happening. It's why we're fighting. I want coexistence…"

"I don't quite understand." The word 'coexistence' engraved in my mind. I watched as Phantom ruffled his snow-white hair, his white glove blending in so well I thought his hand disappeared.

"I want to be with you. Fourteen almost fifteen years of Danny's life he's spent with you. And me, only a few months, maybe three quarters of a year, I can only pretend to fully understand you. And if I have coexistence with Danny, I can see everything, our separate minds can be one instead of Danny just calling me to use my powers."

"Powers?" I asked. Phantom nodded, floating towards me, an ice crystal forming in his hand. I withheld my gasp, my eyes wide with wonder. I knew Phantom saw me shaking, for he placed his feet back on the ground, the crystal disappearing into thin air. "Terrifying and amazing." I told him, for his gaze looked ashamed, like I had made him feel bad about himself.

Phantom smiled lightly before suddenly looking at the sky, his expression blank. "He'll be coming soon." Phantom said softly, placing his gloved hand on my cheek. "He's just waking."

"Don't go." I pleaded, taking his hand. "Teach me to dance, just stay here. If you go once more, I swear I'll run away from here."

"Where will you run to? Do you even know where you are?" Phantom asked me, hugging me close.

"No but I'll go… it's lonely and frightening when you two switch places and I can't bear for both of you to be away from me."

I saw the flash of light and I jerked away, running from the balcony and through the crowd. I ran up the steps, far away from the ballroom, far away from Danny. I couldn't stand having them fight, always tearing me up inside because they would switch so often.

I would rather find myself in the vague memory of me feeling trapped, unable to feel than the wild emotions running through me now.

"My dear, my dear, why are you running?" The man with the silver hair stood in front of me, his amber eyes curious through his horned mask. He patted his white gloved on my head, closing his eyes to think.

"My dear, my dear, you are lonely and scared aren't you?" He asked me gently. His voice echoed like Phantom. I nodded slightly, unsure what to say to this stranger. He sighed, removing his hand and giving me a soft gaze. "My dear, there is a reason I am called the Mask Maker. There is a reason I am called the Soul Taker."

He led me to a soft chair, letting me sit in it before kneeling beside me. "You have worn your mask far too long, my dear. All those years ago, I made that mask for you… such a sad day it was… and yet you still wear it. I feared you would become so attached to it that no one could remove it.

"So I brought you here, your soul, so fragile it was, I had to fly so carefully. But it was in hopes of you finding your freedom. It was so the mask you wear could finally come off. It was so that boy, Phantom would not feel so trapped with the other boy, Danny.

"Do you see now, my Dear? Do you understand that you must dance? Every freedom you crave can be given to you if you just pull that mask off."

"But I can't." I replied, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I've tried, I've tried to remove this mask but I'm trapped." The man with silver hair sighed once more, standing up and patting my head.

"You are not trapped. You just need someone(s) to help you." The man was putting on a top hat, his amber eyes gleaming. "After all, it's what they both want… coexistence." With a grin he was gone.

There was that word again…

It was a word that made my stomach churn.

…But… I am still confused. From what the man said, I am a soul? Then am I really a person in the hospital right now? Was Danny speaking the truth?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Phantom floating towards me, his eyes suddenly relieved. "You are safe." He said gently.

"I want to dance." I told Phantom earnestly, my heart suddenly aching to be on the dance floor. Phantom looked surprised at my words. "But… I don't know how… and… I want to dance with both you and Danny… is that wrong of me?"

"Not at all." Phantom smiled so softly at me, I felt as if I were falling apart all over again. "But let me paint a picture of you first." He requested, leading me to the bedroom I had awoken in. "Let me test myself to tell if I know you."

"Alright." I nodded, sitting on the familiar amber bed, watching Phantom pick up paints and a canvas before picking up a piece of charcoal.

"I have to sketch you first." Phantom said quietly.

"Then tell me about you while you work. I hardly know anything."

"I was born the moment I heard your voice." Phantom replied, making a long stroke on the canvas. "That's when I believe I had my first conscious thought. I was in that portal, just a bunch of ectoplasmic cells and then I heard your voice. You were convincing Danny to go into the portal. And I thought, what a beautiful voice, I want to live for it. And then there was screaming and my body came to life, fusing with Danny's. I gained his memories and his knowledge but I had knowledge he had yet to attain. When ghosts are born, we are given full knowledge of the ghost zone. We know exactly what our powers are. Unfortunately for Danny, he knew nothing of letting me in while I knew everything of him. So he had to find everything for himself while I was only used for his sake. But although I was trapped, I didn't mind it all that much. I could hear your voice from here and when I closed my eyes, you were there."

I blushed at his words. "And what about coexistence?" Phantom sighed.

"We are two people in one body, surely both of us would like to live our own lives but since we can't we have to compromise. I've had to live with only hearing your voice and watching his memories but I want more. We want more, now that he knows I am a separate being. We should like to live together – ah, sit a little straighter – but there is no guarantee we can live so peacefully." Phantom's gaze was soft.

"I can only imagine how beautiful you'll look the moment the mask comes off." Phantom showed me his charcoal sketch with my mask as the most distracting feature.

* * *

A beautiful butterfly mask that covered her features, it compliments her eyes and hides them just as well... 

Adieu  
**_ Nightwing_**


End file.
